


Como fumaça e neblina

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: FT thematic weeks [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, FT angst week 2015, Gen, Spoilers for Tartarus Arc, fanon E.N.D. is way scarier than canon E.N.D., mental and physical suffering, ripping open old wounds, suffering time starts now
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Porque a angústia é como a fumaça e a felicidade, como a neblina.Antes mesmo que se perceba, a primeira já te sufocou e a segunda já desapareceu por entre os seus dedos.[FT Angst Week 2015]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & E.N.D., Natsu Dragneel & Igneel, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FT thematic weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/454798
Kudos: 4





	1. Scars

_"As piores cicatrizes s_ _ã_ _o aquelas que permanecem invis_ _í_ _veis, escondidas nas profundezas de cada um."_

É verdade que todos na Fairy Tail carregavam bagagem consigo. E das mais diversas formas possíveis. Lembranças, laços e cicatrizes.

Cicatrizes essas que podiam ser vistas nos corpos dos mais diversos magos. Marcas de batalha, de triunfo, de glória.

Mas aquelas que realmente importavam, não se faziam visíveis. As verdadeiras e mais dolorosas cicatrizes estavam escondidas nas profundezas de cada um, e a guilda tentava ao menos amenizar o arder constante dessas cicatrizes.

Para aqueles que haviam perdido precocemente suas famílias, a Fairy Tail era uma família unida por laços tão fortes quanto o sangue.

Para aqueles que foram rejeitados, abandonados e deixados a própria sorte, era uma mão estendida e o abraço apertado da afeição. Era o carinho a muito perdido.

O Mestre sabia de tudo isso, afinal fora ele quem pregara essas palavras de esperança. Então, porquê? Justo naquele momento, após a luta contra a Tartarus, disbandar o porto seguro para onde todos deveriam voltar. Por quê o Mestre havia decidido tal coisa?!

A batalha contra a Tartarus deixou novas cicatrizes nos corações dos magos. Memórias traumáticas voltaram à superfície. Aqueles que deveriam estar em seu descanso, de volta à vida e enfrentando seus queridos como inimigos. Reencontros depois de anos, interrompidos e se tornando despedidas, sendo que houve aquelas que sequer tiveram a oportunidade de ocorrerem de forma digna.

Sacrifício. Um amigo pelos outros. Uma decisão, inimagináveis consequências. E a culpa que permanece depois, por ter escolhido entre um e outro.

A luta contra a Tartarus fora uma verdadeira facada no coração dos magos. Muitas vezes caídos, muitas vezes levantando, novas cicatrizes surgindo, velhas cicatrizes retornando. E como doíam.

Doíam como se elas se tornassem ferimentos recém-abertos. Aqueles pobres corações ficaram em frangalhos. Quebrados em uma quantidade absurda de fragmentos, que nunca voltariam a ser como eram antes.

Era impressionante o quão doloroso o passado que retorna poderia ser. As mágoas, o sentimento de solidão e abandono. Poderiam os três até não demonstrar, mas a mais antiga das cicatrizes que portavam se tornara mais profunda e mesmo sendo puramente emocional, era quase visível agora, como qualquer outra cicatriz comum.

O fato ocorre, a dor vem e depois passa. E no final, resta a marca. Uma cicatriz, demonstrando como a felicidade se parece com a neblina. Ela chega cobrindo tudo, mas passa rápido. E no fim, já não está mais lá. No fim, apenas as cicatrizes permanecem.


	2. Monster

_"_ _À_ _s vezes n_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _necess_ _á_ _rio que os outros lembrem que se_ _é_ _um monstro. Seus pr_ _ó_ _prios dem_ _ô_ _nios cuidam de fazer esse trabalho."_

Zeref esperava que depois de tanto tempo os humanos parassem com aquela estupidez de fazerem cultos para ele. Mas criaturas tolas são as mais difíceis de se convencer da terrível verdade. Ele bem sabia que era um monstro. Um monstro rejeitado pelo mundo.

E tal como o monstro que era, suas criações seguiam o mesmo caminho. Não era sem motivo que sua biblioteca tinha o apelido de demoníaca. De fato seus livros, ou melhor, seus demônios lhe faziam o favor de lembrar aos humanos de que ele era um monstro.

Lullaby, Deliora e todos os demônios da Tartarus. Se o mundo ainda insistia em tratá-lo como uma figura lendária, queria dizer que ele ainda não havia experimentado o verdadeiro terror.

Todas as suas criações se posicionavam da mesma maneira com relação ao mundo. Todas menos uma. Seu favorito. E que agora estava frente a frente com ele.

Zeref não conseguia entender porque seu favorito não o reconhecia. Ele havia esquecido sua verdadeira identidade? Parecia ser isso. Nesse caso, o criador iria lembrá-lo. Nem que para isso tivesse que destruir quase que completamente seu favorito. Pois quando E.N.D. percebesse a verdade, seria hora do massacre.

Porque no fim, Zeref nunca deixaria de ser um monstro. E o mesmo valia para suas criações, para seus demônios, inclusive para aqueles que não aceitavam essa verdade.

O mundo se esquecera do monstro que Zeref era. Ele agora faria questão de que seus demônios o lembrasse desse fato. E nada haveria que o parasse agora. Os portões do inferno seriam abertos novamente. E aqueles que esqueceram seriam lembrados.

E.N.D. poderia nunca aceitar ser chamado de monstro. Mas nada mudaria o fato de que ele era um.


	3. Broken promises

_"Promessas s_ _ã_ _o feitas para serem cumpridas. Por isso, a promessa quebrada_ _é_ _uma das coisas mais dolorosas que existe."_

Ele prometera. Prometera que não a deixaria. Então, o que aquele bilhete estava fazendo ali? Aquilo não estava realmente acontecendo. Não poderia.

Ele sabia o quão importante eram as promessas para ela e naquele momento escolheu quebrar a sua.

Os dois eram tremendos idiotas, mas sem eles, uma solidão sem precedentes se abatia sobre ela.

Foi um ano inteiro de sofrimento, solidão e ausência de notícias. E do nada, os dois retornam, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Só que uma promessa quebrada não se repara com um sorriso e um "Há quanto tempo!".

Lucy tinha tantas coisas para dizer a ele, porém sempre lhe faltava a coragem para tocar _naquele_ assunto. É claro que ele percebia o desconforto dela, só não conseguia apontar com certeza qual era a causa desse desconforto.

Muitos o taxavam de idiota e de denso, mas Natsu não era insensível ao ponto de não perceber o clima pesado entre os dois. Longe disso. Ele percebia os cortes sutis e as indiretas que Lucy lançava para ele.

Isso provava que ele tinha culpa. Natsu só não sabia de que.

E quando o confronto finalmente veio, não havia meios de se justificar. Lucy colocou pra fora tudo aquilo que ficou trancado naquele um ano. Toda a dor, todo o sofrimento, toda a solidão. E apenas nesse momento Natsu percebeu o quão culpado era.

Ele agira de forma egoísta, sem pensar na reação dos outros. Fizera algo impulsivamente, quebrando uma promessa importante sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Agora sozinho, ele finalmente percebera o que havia feito. Quebrar uma promessa é o mesmo que trair a confiança de alguém. E para os magos Celestiais, promessas são tudo.

Não havia desculpas para o que ele havia feito. Ele poderia estar arrependido, mas o caminho à frente não seria fácil. Recuperar a confiança perdida é uma trilha ardilosa, mas ele estava disposto a tomá-la.

Pois ele percebera o que tinha perdido. E estava disposto a recuperá-lo.


	4. Bandages

_"Faixas podem ser como máscaras, tirando de vista aquilo que nos incomoda e escondendo a verdade dos olhos alheios."_

Natsu acordou sobressaltado e ofegante. Olhou ao redor e viu que nenhum de seus companheiros havia acordado. O que era bom. No momento ele não queria perguntas, pelo simples fato de que ele mesmo não tinha respostas para elas.

Mais uma vez, aquele pesadelo. Uma criatura envolta em chamas, ou melhor, que estava confortavelmente envolta em chamas dizendo coisas que ele não compreendia.

Normalmente a criatura apenas o provocava ou tirava sarro dele. Dessa vez, ela portava um sorriso sádico e tinha um relógio na mão.

_"Tic Tac. Tic Tac. O tempo est_ _á_ _passando, Slayer. Seu prazo est_ _á_ _quase no fim."_

As palavras ditas pela criatura perturbavam sua mente e seus pensamentos. Natsu não entendia o que ela queria dizer, mas a menção de um prazo o deixava inquieto.

Sentiu um incômodo no braço. O mesmo que estava enfaixado. Ele se perguntava como os outros não haviam percebido ainda. Ele esperava que nesse ponto Lucy já tivesse perguntado sobre a estranha faixa.

Natsu foi desenrolando a faixa lentamente. O estado de seu braço não parecia ter piorado. As estranhas marcas negras que cobriam uma parte dele estavam brilhando, como sempre acontecia depois de um pesadelo.

Ele não tinha certeza de quando as marcas começaram a aparecer, mas suspeitava que tinha a ver com os pesadelos. No início, a sensação era de ter o seu braço queimando, o que era bastante irônico, considerando que o Dragon Slayer era imune ao fogo.

Ninguém sabia da existência das marcas. Nem mesmo Happy. E depois de ouvir o que acontecera com Gray, as marcas o preocupavam cada vez mais. Elas podiam ser um efeito tardio do ex-conjuro que os atingiu durante a luta contra Mard Geer. _Memento mori._ Não há escapatória, todos um dia encontram seu fim. Seria esse tipo de prazo ao qual a criatura se referia?

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, ele não notou que sua companheira havia acordado. Lucy notou o quão inquieto Natsu estava e finalmente estranhou o comportamento do Slayer.

— Natsu? — Chamou ela ainda meio sonolenta — O que foi?

Natsu foi pego de surpresa e com isso ele logo estava quase que petrificado, sem reação. Mas não demorou muito para recuperar um pouco da compostura.

— Não é nada, Lucy. Volte a dormir.

Aquela resposta a incomodou. Natsu tentou se afastar, mas Lucy o segurou pelo braço e insistiu.

— Não me venha com essa, Natsu. Tem algo errado sim.

O clima entre os dois ficou mais pesado. Natsu estava tenso. O braço que Lucy segurava era o mesmo que portava as marcas, que apenas por um acaso ela parecia não ter notado... Até aquele momento.

— O que são essas marcas? Natsu, o que está acontecendo?

— Eu não sei, Lucy. — Ele respondeu sentindo tudo desabar — Eu...Eu não sei...

Ver Natsu desabando daquela maneira em sua frente deixou Lucy sem palavras. E ela bem percebeu que aquele não era o momento para perguntas.

Aquelas faixas haviam sido uma máscara, disfarçando o verdadeiro estado em que ele se encontrava. Pois no fundo, no fundo, ele estava tão quebrado quanto qualquer outro.


	5. Gone Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinto dia. O dia em que eu abri uma ferida que já estava quase fechada novamente. Esse foi um dia que doeu em mim escrever.  
> Gone Forever, ou melhor, o dia de "como destruir o coração dos leitores em menos de 500 palavras".  
> Espero que gostem!

_"Pois a perda_ _é_ _dolorosa, mas se torna ainda pior quando se sabe que esta_ _é_ _permanente. Quando se sabe que algo se foi para sempre."_

Natsu conhecia bem a dor de ser abandonado por alguém importante. Ele também sabia que não era o único que conhecia essa dor. Sua primeira cicatriz profunda surgira naquele 7 de Julho.

Mas entre aquele dia e o momento atual existiam mais diferenças do que se podia notar.

Naquela vez, ele pelo menos podia manter a esperança de reencontrar Igneel. Ele tinha um objetivo que o impelia a sempre procurar nos mais diferentes lugares por seu pai.

O agora não lhe dava nenhuma esperança. Zeref havia prometido que daria desespero a eles. E que desespero há que seja maior do que aquele de perder alguém muito amado bem na frente de seus olhos, sendo incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa?

A dor de ver seu pai, aquele por quem procurou por 14 anos, desaparecendo após ser derrotado por um dragão falsário abriu um ferimento gigantesco, muito maior do que aquele do 7 de Julho.

E não havia mais amparo. Não havia mais busca, não havia mais Igneel. Ele se fora. E dessa vez para sempre.

Sobrariam apenas as memórias do tempo que passaram juntos, mas memórias tendem a desaparecer com o tempo. Sobraria apenas a saudade, sentimento que diminui, e depois retorna com mais força ainda.

Sim, a saudade permaneceria, do mesmo jeito que o vazio deixado pela perda. Ele não teria mais o consolo de seu pai, pois dessa vez ele não estaria mais lá.

E essa era a mais desesperadora das verdades, não importava o quanto negasse, este fato permaneceria imutável.

Não havia mais Igneel. Só sobrara a saudade. Pois dessa vez, ele se fora para sempre.


	6. Incinerate

_"Todos lutamos batalhas internas, e nossos próprios demônios são os que mais nos machucam. Incinerando lentamente nossas convicções e mostrando que no fundo, não existe uma diferença tão grande assim entre os dois lados."_

E novamente Natsu estava frente a frente com a criatura em chamas. Cada vez que os dois se encontravam, o Slayer ficava mais confuso.

A criatura se apresentava sempre confortável, sentada no que parecia um trono de fogo. Sempre deixando seu sorriso ligeiramente zombateiro à mostra.

Nos últimos encontros, ele também possuía um relógio. Um estranho relógio que parecia contar o tempo de forma reversa. Um fato no mínimo preocupante, diga-se por sinal.

Mas o que mais incomodava Natsu era o fato de ele nunca saber o que realmente parecia ocorrer ali, enquanto a criatura parecia ser a dona da verdade.

Para ela, tudo não passava de um jogo. Um jogo que teria uma de suas principais peças, o Slayer, descartada em não muito tempo.

Natsu estava cansado de ficar no escuro. Tanto que naquele encontro exigiu respostas. Respostas que talvez ele nunca estivesse apto a receber.

O escárnio da criatura ao responder não respondendo o irritava. E como o fazia.

_"Voc_ _ê_ _realmente n_ _ã_ _o sabe quem eu sou? Pensei que fosse mais esperto que isso, Slayer."_

Natsu certamente não deixaria essa desfeita passar. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a criatura continuou seu discurso.

_"_ _É_ _uma pena que n_ _ã_ _o se lembre de mim. Ent_ _ã_ _o eu digo, Slayer, aproveite seus momentos, pois o meu turno se aproxima."_

A criatura se levantou e foi caminhando lentamente até ele. Parou frente ao Slayer e olhou dentro de seus olhos. Natsu finalmente pôde ver aquela face que estava sempre envolta em chamas. Ele ficou sem palavras. Não tinha a menor ideia de como reagir a tudo aquilo.

_"Surpreso com o que v_ _ê_ _, Slayer? Voc_ _ê_ _deve estar se perguntando como isso_ _é_ _poss_ _í_ _vel. Todos t_ _ê_ _m dem_ _ô_ _nios internos, e mesmo assim agem como se n_ _ó_ _s n_ _ã_ _o exist_ _í_ _ssemos."_

Aquela resposta o pegou de supetão. Então aquela criatura era a representação de seus demônios internos? Essa afirmação tornava tudo aquilo ainda mais surreal do que já era.

Sentindo a inquietação de Natsu, a criatura tornou a falar, deixando o Slayer cada vez mais desconfortável naquele lugar.

_"At_ _é_ _que ponto suas convic_ _çõ_ _es s_ _ã_ _o verdadeiras, S-la-yer? Voc_ _ê_ _n_ _ã_ _o se conhece. Quem garante que o SEU lado, que a sua verdade n_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _apenas mais uma mentira t_ _ã_ _o bem contada que voc_ _ê_ _mesmo caiu nela? Quem garante coisa alguma, Slayer?"_

Não demorou muito para que Natsu acordasse depois disso. Acordasse suando frio. Ele poderia negar o quanto quisesse, mas mesmo assim jamais conseguiria retirar aquelas últimas palavras ditas pela criatura de sua mente.

_"O mundo n_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _simples como o preto e branco. Voc_ _ê_ _logo vai se deparar com isso. E quando perceber, a ang_ _ú_ _stia j_ _á_ _vai ter te envolvido como a fuma_ _ç_ _a e j_ _á_ _n_ _ã_ _o ter_ _á_ _escapat_ _ó_ _ria. Onde a fuma_ _ç_ _a da ang_ _ú_ _stia toma posse, o desespero logo a segue. Voc_ _ê_ _foi avisado. O verdadeiro pesadelo ainda n_ _ã_ _o come_ _ç_ _ou."_

Se tudo o que haviam passado não era o verdadeiro pesadelo, Natsu realmente não queria saber como o verdadeiro era.

O não saber sobre o que esperar para o futuro trazia a angústia e essa começava a se apossar deles como uma fumaça invisível. E quando menos percebessem, eles estariam totalmente sufocados por ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é de longe o capítulo que eu mais gosto da história...  
> Pena que o plot do END deu em nada no canon


	7. E.N.D.

_"E o fim finalmente chega. O mundo se desfez em cacos e ninguém sabe mais qual lado tem razão. Quando a convicção do preto no branco já se tornou história, o que fazer quando o herói nunca deixou de ser, todo esse tempo, o mais cruel dos antagonistas?"_

Um som de alarme podia ser ouvido ali. O pequeno relógio nas mãos do demônio havia parado. E ele agora olhava para o Slayer não mais com um sorriso zombateiro. É sim com um sorriso ligeiramente sádico.

_"Time's up, Slayer."_ Disse o demônio estalando os dedos.

Correntes surgiram e agarraram os braços de Natsu, imobilizando-o próximo ao chão. O demônio caminhou até ele e chegou bem perto do rosto do Slayer.

_"E pensar que você não sabe quem eu sou ainda. Deixe-me dizer, eu sou E.N.D., mestre da Tartarus e o demônio mais poderoso de Zeref."_

Natsu não conseguia processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. E.N.D. era um livro, certo? Então como ele poderia estar ali na sua frente?

_"E sabe qual é a melhor parte? Eu nunca deixei de ser você. Como se sente ao descobrir que nunca foi o herói, Slayer?"_

O demônio se retirou e a escuridão tomou conta do cenário. A partir daquele momento, era o demônio no comando.

E.N.D. se levantou e analisou seu corpo. A sensação de estar no comando novamente era ótima. Um sorriso sádico tomou conta de sua expressão. Era hora de trazer o verdadeiro desespero ao mundo.

Ah, sim. E.N.D. estava pronto para trazer o caos, e já sabia até por onde começar. Ele começaria destruindo tudo o que o Slayer tinha construído. Até porque mesmo quando Natsu agia como herói, ele nunca havia sido um. No fundo, ele sempre havia sido o pior dos antagonistas, e apenas não sabia disso.

* * *

E depois de todo o caos e destruição causados por ele, de toda a tortura mental a qual submeteu o Slayer, E.N.D. ainda não compreendia aquele vazio que insistia em permanecer.

Não compreendia aquela estranha sensação de ter algo se partindo em milhões de cacos quando apunhalou a garota loira. Aquele foi o último momento que havia conseguido arrancar alguma reação do Slayer acorrentado. Até aquela noite.

_"Te ver preso nessa situação é uma punição até adequada para seus crimes, E.N.D."_

Sim, Natsu resolvera provocar o demônio em meio a uma crise psicológica. Mas E.N.D. não estava nada disposto a discutir com o Slayer.

_"Sabe porque esse vazio está te corroendo por dentro? Não, você não sabe. Um demônio que só se importa consigo nunca saberia."_

_"O que você quer, Slayer?! Pensei que nunca mais teria que lidar com você depois **daquele** dia!"_

Natsu apenas ignorou a explosão do demônio. Ele já não tinha nada, apenas a sua consciência, que ficava sempre a ser suprimida pelo demônio.

_"Esse vazio... É todo sua culpa. Você a matou, mergulhou essas garras no sangue dela e agiu como se fosse nada."_

_"Está falando da humana? Realmente não passava de um inseto no caminho."_ Debochou E.N.D.

_"E aí está a diferença entre nós dois. E exatamente por isso você vai terminar sozinho, sufocado pela angústia sem saber como se livrar da dor."_

_"Está me ameaçando por acaso?! Eu sou E.N.D.! E você não é nada! NADA!"_

_"Posso não ser nada agora, mas pelo menos já fui algo que você nunca vai ser. Você é um monstro e a única coisa que temos em comum é o corpo. E por mais que você negue, nunca vai ser nada além do antagonista."_

Depois disso, E.N.D. não mais ouviu a voz de Natsu. Ele olhava ao redor e via o rastro de batalha e destruição deixado por ele. O vazio aumentava e aumentava. A angústia aos poucos se aproximava e envolvia o demônio.

As palavras do Slayer iam aos poucos se tornando realidade. E.N.D. estava totalmente sozinho e imerso em sua angústia existencial. Ele não tinha mais um motivo para existir. E enquanto mergulhado no desespero, ele finalmente compreendeu aquelas palavras.

No fundo Natsu tinha razão. Ele era um monstro, um demônio cruel e sem escrúpulos. Mas nunca, nunca deixaria... De ser apenas um antagonista.


End file.
